


Day 2: Begging

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Nick loves when Troy begs





	Day 2: Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2 of Kinktober! Today's offering is Nick and Troy ;) Hope you like it

Troy groaned as his back hit the wall, a beat later Nick was on him, pushing him against it with one hand while the other started in on the buttons of Troy’s shirt. “You know what I want.” Nick purred into Troy’s ear, grinning at the shudder that went through the other man.

“Please” Troy uttered, head falling back against the wall as he let Nick do what he wanted. “Please, please, please. I need you.” He said fervently, already feeling too hot despite their only just starting.

Nick grinned, using both hands now to pop the last few buttons before letting them slide up the planes of Troy’s abs to glide over his shoulders and push the garment to the floor. “I know you can do better than that.” he teased, letting his hands slide back down to unhook Troy’s belt next.

Troy gasped, abs tensing as Nick’s fingers ran over them. “Please, Nicky, I’m so hard. Been thinking about this all day. I need you to fuck me.” He practically whined. He kept his eyes trained on Nicks as the other man took a step back to get a better view as Troy’s pants fell to the floor to pool around his ankles. He really was achingly hard, body trembling slightly with the need to be touched.

“Get on the bed.” Nick said with a satisfied nod. He watched Troy do as he was asked before shucking off his own clothes and giving his own cock a few strokes. He’d been thinking about this too, waiting for the chance to get the older man to beg and writhe all for him. “What did you do while you waited for me?” He asked, spotting the bottle of lube on the night stand.

Troy groaned and rolled over to grab it. “Nothing yet. Wanted you to do it. Please, Nick?” he asked as he held the bottle up for Nick.

Nick took it, climbing over Troy to kneel between his spread legs. They were bent at the knees, his feet planted and ass perfectly on display. “Alright.” he said, one hand reaching out to rub a tense thigh a moment while he flicked the cap of the lube open with the other.

Troy relaxed a little at the touch, a moan escaping his lips as Nick’s hand slid down to stroke his cock. “Ah, Nick, fuck…. Please…”

“I’ve got you.” Nick assured before taking his hand away. He lubed up two fingers, taking a moment to make sure the lube was warm before circling Troy’s hole a few times. Troy’s hips bucked at the slide of the first finger, a gasp punctuating the motion. “Slow, or fast?” Nick asked, already moving the finger in and out in small thrusts.

“Ah, f-fast. Please, Nicky. I need you so bad.” Troy said, rocking his hips a bit to meet the movement of Nick’s finger.

Nick slid the other finger in then, moving them both in time with the gasping breaths that Troy was letting out before taking a moment to scissor them.

“One more, please, ah, Nick, c’mon, one more, please!” Troy pleaded, hand grabbing the sheets tightly as his body rocked into each movement.

Nick pulled his fingers out then, enjoying the disappointed moan that Troy gave at the loss. He quickly coated his fingers in more lube before replacing the two and scissoring them a bit more before adding the third, grinning at the way Troy threw his head back and moaned loudly at the stretch and feel of fullness.

“Better?” Nick asked as his free hand came to hold Troy’s hips down as he started to move his fingers faster, working to find the sweet spot that would turn the man into a babbling mess.

“Yes, YES! Fuck! Nick, ah! Fuck me, please! Ah! Please, I’m ready, just fuck me!” Troy managed to say between gasps, hips fighting to move even with Nick’s grip keeping them tight against the bed.

Nick took both of his hands away then, one squeezing the base of his cock in an attempt to calm himself down a little while the other picked up the bottle of lube. Once he’d gotten himself under control he slicked up his cock and crawled over Troy, kissing him deeply as he finally let himself sink in to the other man.

Troy moaned into the kiss, hips already working and angling to get Nick deeper inside him.

Nick pulled back then, rearing up so he was on his knees and pulling Troy along so his lower half was raised up, the angle sure to make Nick’s cock hit Troy’s prostate with every thrust. “This what you want?” He asked, hands taking hold of Troy’s hips as he pulled back and sank in again nice and slow.

Troy’s back arched, pushing him further off the bed as a moan escaped him. “Harder. God, please, harder!”  

Nick did as he was asked, his pace picking up and thrusts making Troy bounce a bit in place.

Troy tried to move his hips, but found himself completely at Nick’s mercy at this angle. “Ah! Nicky, please… J-just like that! Please, fuck me harder! Oh, god!”

Nick bit his lip hard, trying not to cum just yet. Troy looked so good like this. Body arched and strung tight like a bow about to snap, praise and begging spilling from his lips along with a litany of moans and gasps. Combined with the tight heat of Troy’s body around his cock, he was amazed he didn’t cum on the spot.  

He did his best to do as Troy asked, hips working at an almost punishing pace and one hand coming to stroke Troy’s leaking cock in time to help him find his release.

It didn’t take long, three good strokes and a well angled thrust and Troy was clenching tightly around Nick’s cock as he came with a string of curses. Nick followed a moment later, managing to work the both of them through it before pulling out and collapsing on the bed beside Troy. The both of them sweaty and completely spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
